


There Is No Hope That Ever Comforts Them– No Hope For Rest And None For Relief

by Jerge



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerge/pseuds/Jerge
Summary: Rick needs to let off some steam. So does Zeep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fast and loose fic about two dudes doing the do. Slight elements of knotting but its not too intense or anything so I didn't bother to tag it. Enjoy!

Rick could feel his temper flare, red and hot flames burning at his toes as he stormed around the garage. He took out his flask, unscrewing it, and taking a heavy swig. He stood quietly, looking down at the mess on his desk, before stepping over towards his ship. He slammed his hand on the hood, too numbed to feel the pain burn through his palm and up his arm, and watched as the hood popped open.

Inside was the Microverse Battery and– inside that– was Zeep Xanflorp.

He teleported inside the battery, still feeling his heart heavy with the frustration of not getting it right, and stepped over towards the console inside the volcanic base. He typed in a line of commands, working quick and harsh, until finally the computer gave out a loud ring. He was calling Zeep.

Zeep answered after a moment, looking just as frustrated and angry as Rick, and said in a cracked tone, “What the hell do you want?”

“Get your shit ready, I’m coming down for a visit,”

“Fuck you, Rick. Fuck you, I thought you had the intelligence enough to know to never come back to my universe ever again,”

“Are you really talking to me like this? Your _creator_? Want me to go back and smash this useless battery and destroy you forever?” Rick snapped back, glaring down at the alien man that was on the screen in front of him.

Zeep turned, body visibly stiffening as he let out a frustrated growl, his hands clenched into fists by his sides. He steamed for a moment, quiet, before turning back around to Rick and glaring at him. “Fine.”

Without another word, Rick put on his “disguise” and flew down to the town belong, going towards Zeep’s coordinates.

Zeep lived in a pristine looking condo on the edge of town and as Rick parked, he could see Zeep glaring at him from the window, towards the top floor of the complex.

He marched up the stairs, already taking of his lab coat, before pushing the door open to Zeep’s home and storming inside.

“You could knock. What are you? A Kloraq?” Zeep spat at him, figuratively and literally, a gob of spit landing on Rick’s shoe as he placed his jacket on a hook.

He placed his hands on his hips and gave him a long look, “Didn’t expect you to be a racist,”

“Oh shut up Rick, you don’t even know what that means in this universe,” Rick could see Zeep’s head pulse a little, the blood circulating through the large cranium, and for a moment he felt the need to make fun of him.

Rick suppressed it, getting tired of the back and forth. He needed something– some _one_ – to let some steam off on. “You know why I’m here, right?”

Zeep was quiet. He turned away from Rick and shifted from one foot to the other. Finally, without turning to face him, Zeep replied, “You couldn’t figure it out too, huh?”

Rick was silent back at that.

Zeep took off his jacket, exposing his toned back, covered only in a very tight black turtleneck. He turned, walking over to Rick to place his jacket on the rack next to him, not saying a word nor looking at him. He unbuckled his pants, glancing over at Rick at last, and watched with an intense look in his eyes as he pulled the belt from the loops and let it drop to the floor with a clatter.

Rick followed suit, silent, focused, as he undid his belt and let it fall as well, the only sound in the condo.

They watched each other for a long moment, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally, Zeep rushed him, grabbing Rick by his shirt and punching him square in the jaw. “You fucker! You literal piece of shit!”

Rick landed hard on the wooden floor, glaring at the green man above him. Before he could even move to stand up, Zeep was over to him, giving him a sharp kick in the side. He recoiled, curling up into a tense ball. He worked through the sharpness that was piercing through the drunken haze he had been working on and shot an arm out, wrapping his hand tightly around Zeep’s ankle.

He gave a hard tug and pulled Zeep down to the ground with him, a loud bang marking his impact on the hardwood flooring. Rick rolled over and situated himself on top of him, straddling his sides. And landed a hard punch on the man’s face as he tried to situate himself.

Zeep spat some green blood before glaring up at Rick, baring his teeth to him, challenging him to take another swing.

Rick took another swing, and another, sending his fist into Zeep’s face. He could feel his knuckles crack and bruise with each blow, each _wham!_ of his fist contacting the flesh and bone of Zeep’s face. When he was finished, Zeep had a few large gashes open on the top of his large cranium and a fine bruise forming around his eye.

He coughed, sputtering up blood and a tooth, before he shifted his weight, finally able to get Rick off of him. He took advantage of his momentum and rolled away from the other scientist. He got to his feet.

Rick stood as well, both of them staring at each other with their fists raised. Zeep punched, landing his fist into Rick’s chin. Rick punched, his fist contacting with Zeep’s side.

The two continued to throw punches and kicks until both of them were covered in bruises, their breathing heavy.

Rick slumped heavily against Zeep, tugging hard at the alien’s pants.

“What’s the matter, old man?” Zeep tried to sound cocky but he mostly came off tired, “Can’t keep up?”

“Shut u—p!” He ground, pushing down the waist of his pants.

Zeep didn’t protest, instead his hand sliding down from the grip it held on Rick’s upper arm down to his pants as well. He slipped his hand deep into Rick’s pants and chuckled at the erection Rick held.

“H-Hey, I sa—id, shut u—p!” Rick belched, leaning up against Zeep’s touch. He relinquished his holding onto the band of Zeep’s pants and let him work at his dick, his hand wrapping around the length and stroking it.

Zeep sneered at him and continued to work at Rick. When Rick was nice and hard, he pulled away, snaking his hand out and looking at his fingers with a curious look in his eyes. “You know, Rick, I didn’t expect your anatomy to be so…” he gestured, “puny.”

He shook his head and his eyes flickered back into the back of his head as he groaned, about to punch Zeep hard. He pulled his fist back, however, and let it fall to his side.

Zeep pulled his pants down further, letting it slump to the floor. He stepped out of the legs, lowering his underwear in the process. Between his legs was smooth, with the exception of a x-shaped slit. He stared at Rick with a grin and sliding his hand down his hip and dipping it in between his legs. His fingers created a “v” around the opening and he slowly pushed out his dripping wet cock from its sheath.

The top end of his dick was bulbous, only narrowing down towards the base. There were ridges along the top, almost like the head of his cock was blooming out of a flower. His dick twitched a little, exposed to the air of the room, and Rick watched as a self lubricant dripped from it.

He swallowed and stared down at his green cock with an unimpressed gaze. He had seen a lot of alien genitalia and this was not something too uncommon. He crossed his arms and stared at Zeep’s swollen face.

Zeep balked, looking away quickly. He forced himself to look back at Rick, his hands tightening into fists.

Without a word, Rick undressed as well. He pulled his pants and underwear down entirely before pulling his shirt off, exposing his entire form to Zeep. He licked his lips, looking at the exposed lower half of Zeep, and stepped forward. “Where’s the fucking fun if there’s no need to suck some alien dick?” He commented, sliding his palm up and down the self lubricated cock.

Zeep shivered, closing his eyes, “We’re not here to fuck, Rick…”

“What exactly am I here for then?” He asked, feeling the ridges as he slid his fingertips up and down.

He didn’t reply, inhaling deeply and exhaling just as deep.

“That’s fucking right,” he muttered, leaning close to Zeep’s neck, “Now, take off that stupid fucking shirt,”

Despite not being as pissed as he was earlier– and sobering up fast– Rick did feel the frustration bubble inside him as Zeep took too long to undress. His hands were slick and sticky and while he waited, he used the lube from the man’s cock to slicken up his own. He murmured something low under his breath, just useless toss away words, as the pleasure rolled through him. He focused on the tip of his cock, smiling slyly at Zeep who had tossed his shirt down on the floor with the rest of their clothes, the alien man staring, entrance by him.

Zeep snapped out of it, stepping up so close to Rick that Rick could feel his breathing against his face, “Bend over,”

They stared deep at each other for a long moment, silent between the two as Rick gauged him, before he turned around and went over to Zeep’s couch. He held onto the back of the couch and exposed his ass to the alien. He was a versatile man and at that moment he needed a good fucking.

Zeep stepped over towards him and placed his hands on his hips, feeling around before parting his cheeks, looking down at his hole. He probed it with a dry finger before making a noise of frustration and pulled his hands away.

“Your species is so dry,” he commented, a tinge of frustration leaking into his tone.

“And your species is no fun being so god damn wet,” Rick shot back, staring at him from over his shoulder, “Are you going to prep me or are you gonna go the ‘tried-and-true’ method of going in dry?”

Rick wasn’t nearly drunk enough to deal with Zeep’s emotion fragility. He wished he hadn’t ditched his flask in the pocket of his lab coat…

He could hear the alien scientist stroke himself, the wet sounds of his fingers running over his cock making Rick’s cock ache, before he stepped up against him, his body practically aligning into Rick’s, and started to probe his slicked, slender fingers into his asshole.

Rick groaned, feeling the man work his way around; one finger, then two, then the third. He fucked him with those fingers, twisting his wrist to slide the slicked up digits around and pulling his arm back and forth to properly penetrate, pull away, and penetrate again.

“Happy?” He asked with a bite in his tone.

Rick felt him pull out and press the head of his cock against his prepped hole, “I won’t be happy until you come inside of me, bitch.”

He slid inside without another word, making a small shuddering sigh as his cock slowly pushed through into the depths.

Rick lowered his hand and started to stroke himself as he felt the large bulb at the top of Zeep’s cock push through, gripping the base of his cock tightly while feeling pleasure course through him as he slowly got situated to the size.

As he made his way deep, the size become less of an issue as it tapered to a smaller girth, until finally it was like a normal sized cock fitting inside of him.

Zeep gripped onto Rick’s hips tightly and Rick could feel his insides grow warm as lube spilled inside of him. He pulled back, Rick groaning hard at the feeling of his girth widening him again, before Zeep pushed back inside.

He started to thrust back and forth, leaning over Rick to get close to his ear. “You like that? You like your own ‘creation’ fucking you?”

Rick gripped onto the couch hard and felt a sharp sense of pleasure strike through him as Zeep struck an especially sensitive part inside of him. His grip on his cock only tightened as well as Zeep continued to strike at his prostate, drawing Rick deeper and deeper into his pleasure.

Zeep slid a hand up and pressed it hard against his back, starting to really pound into him now.

Rick could feel his juices leaking out of him and dripping down his ass and thighs. He was panting hard, stroking himself fast, and felt Zeep really push in as deep as he could go.

He was about to question why when Zeep suddenly exhaled and ground out, “I’m gonna come...”

“ _Already_?” He replied and felt himself tighten up as Zeep’s cock swelled inside of him, “Fu–ck!”

Rick could feel his insides fill with Zeep’s cum and he moved his hand from his cock to the couch, slamming it against it desperately. He felt his insides get filled up, warm and tight, before Zeep slowly went to pull out.

“S-Stop,” Rick muttered, panting hard. He was so close to his own orgasm now, something about Zeep’s pushing him closer to finishing himself.

“Hell no,” Zeep replied and started to pull out again. His cock was probably two times its normal size towards the base, close to meeting the thickness of the top portion.

As he slide out, Rick went back to touching himself, stroking his still slicked cock, working his hand around the sensitive tip. He felt a shooting spark of pleasure raise through him as Zeep pulled out and he came, hard, into his hand.

Cum started to leak out of him as he continued to ejacutlate into his hand, feeling probably the most powerful orgasm he had had in a long while continue to roll through him.

Rick’s legs wobbled but he refused to go down, using the couch to support himself. He was panting hard, taking a moment to regain himself, before he looked over his shoulder.

Zeep was panting hard still, as well, and his cock was slowly working its way back inside of him. His face, swollen and still a little bloodied from their fight earlier, was flushed an even darker green as well.

Rick slowly regained his strength and stood up, feeling his inside churn a little. He padded his way over towards his clothes before pausing, thinking it best to clean up before he put any of his clothes back on. He turned to Zeep.

Zeep guided him towards the bathroom where both of them stared at each other.

“Want some opioids?” he finally offered, stepping inside the bathroom and rummaging through the cabinet behind the mirror.

“Aww fuck yes,” he replied, stepping in behind him. He could see in the mirror his face, swollen and bruised a deep purple, before he popped the pills handed to him and relaxed. He would work on whatever it was he was frustrated about later, right now… now was time to wind down.


End file.
